starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gerard DuGalle
Perhaps this is just me, but can we really be sure that DuGalle unleashed the zerg in the Brood War intro? To direct the zerg would seemingly require the use of psi emitters, which the UED presumably couldn't develop. Come to think of it, how did they get a zerg in a lab at some point anyway?--Hawki 06:22, 16 September 2007 (UTC) DuGalle's and Stukov's behaviour in the intro clearly suggest that DuGalle was responsible for unleashing the Zerg onto the unnamed planet. "To direct the zerg..." It very much seems that the expeditionary force merely released the Zerg they had captured and the Zerg were following their insticts (remember how the leaderless Zerg on Aiur were on rampage and tried to kill everything they saw when Fenix and Raynos escaped the planets). "Come to think of it, how did they get a zerg in a lab at some point anyway" The Brood War Terran (UED) campaign ending mentions "powerful drugs" - since they worked with the Overmind I see no reason to belive why they could not sedate Zerg that are nothing compared to the Overmind. Regards, --Argus Wryn 13:59, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Never seen in the game? Doesn't his appearance in the Alexander at the end of Episode V (Mission: To Chain the Beast) count?--Hawki 07:29, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Game Unit Yes, never seen on the game: first: The battlecruiser on the mission "To chain the beast" says 'Gerard DuGalle', not Aleksander. second: If you press F10 when Dugalle is talking, wait for 3 seconds, press return to game (esc) and you'll see the portrait of Edmund Duke. This is Norad II with name changed. third: In StarEdit, when you select the action 'talking portrait', you select the option that says 'Gerard DuGalle (Ghost)'. Admiral DuGalle Hey people, we know that Admiral DuGalle was just a ghost. And he was named 'Admiral DuGalle' and changing General Duke to Admiral. Even though, the Admiral DuGalle was also my nickname. :D First of all, sign your posts. Secondly...um, DuGalle wasn't a ghost to our knowledge, and his only relationship with Duke seems to be software based.--Hawki 09:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :IIRC, DuGalle's portrait in StarEdit calls him a ghost, but he never demonstrates any such ability in lore. I'd be leery of calling him one. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Mispellings DuGalle spelled "Au revoir" (as "Au revior") and "than"(as "thatn") wrong in his letter to his wife. You can see his writing in the cinematics. In the interest of faithfulness to the script, should we alter the quote? Brainwasher5 (talk) 21:32, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :It might be worth noting in the Episode VI article or something, but I wouldn't alter it here. While DuGalle has written something, he still says the quote vocally, so in the vocal sense, we can use it as the basis for a correctly spelled quote.--Hawki (talk) 21:42, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Death Any chance someone knows the song playing before DuGalle shoots himself? Can't make out the label properly since the needle is in the way. [[User talk:GarouxBloodline| Some Assembly Required! ]] 06:52, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :It's the same song as in the Brood War intro. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:31, August 13, 2013 (UTC)